


Do You Fix Phones?

by ruby_tucker



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, kaider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: A modern kaider fic where Kai needs Cinder to fix his phone and asks her to meet him on the football field.
Relationships: Iko & Linh Cinder, Iko & Linh Cinder & Linh Peony, Kai/Linh Cinder, Linh Cinder & Linh Peony, Linh Cinder & Scarlet Benoit, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Do You Fix Phones?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my friends birthday! She loves Kaider, and I've never wrote it before so it was a fun experince! On July 31st, you'll be able to find this fic on my tumblr: ruby-tucker

Cinder was having a very hard time paying attention to Mr. Goldski’s lesson on geography. Meaning: she was not at all listening to the lesson on geography. Her thoughts were on her ever-growing long list of orders. 

She had a small business where she fixed cell-phones with minor issues. She was pretty good at it too, but the orders kept rolling in. If they kept coming in, she would have to hire some help. 

Just beginning to think about how she could fix Mara Young’s glitching problem, someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

Well, it wasn’t just someone. She knew who was sitting behind her. The most popular kid in school, Kai. 

Kai was a quarterback on the football team, and extremely popular. All the jocks and cheerleaders adored him, including her step-sister Peony. Peony was a freshman. With her pep, she had gotten picked for the cheer squad almost right away. Of course, Cinder was happy for her sister, but there was just one problem. Ever since Peony had set eyes on Kai, she had been madly “in love.” Cinder knew very well that it wasn’t real love, but she wasn’t about to tell Peony that. 

Cinder’s only problem with Kai was that he was extremely attractive. Some days she couldn’t resist the urge to peek back at him, and he would smile at her. He would give her his sweet, caring smile that made her heart melt. But she wasn’t about to tell Peony that either. 

She peered back at Kai, and he motioned to the floor. Looking down, she saw a folded slip of paper and picked it up. She knew it was a note, but what would the most popular kid in school want from her?

The note read:  
You fix phones right? Meet me at the football field at 2:50. Don’t be late. 

Of course, that was what Kai wanted from her. She was dumb to think that he might want to see her for any reason other than that.

A voice struck her from her thoughts. “Ms. Linh? Would you care to show the class what you have in your hand?” 

“I can’t tell what you’re talking about,” she replied sweetly, flashing her metal arm up at him. 

He took the pity. “If I see you doing anything other than paying attention in my class again, it will be detention for you.” She nodded up at him. He sighed. Just another victim of pitying her because she had neither a leg nor an arm. 

When Mr. Goldski was gone, she looked back at Kai and nodded. 

***

“He what!” her best friend Iko exclaimed at lunch. 

“Um, he asked me to meet him at the football field, but he just wants me to fix his phone,” she sighed. Iko wouldn’t have it. Besides from Peony, Iko probably had the biggest crush on Kai in the school. And as much as Cinder hated to say it, Iko stood a chance. 

Iko was gorgeous. She had deep brown skin with not a hint of acne and had dreadlocks died and indigo blue. Next to her, Cinder looked ordinary, if not ugly. 

Her only competition in the beauty department might have been Winter Hayle. Winter was another very popular student. It wasn’t hard to tell why. The scars that marred her face were said to be from abuse, but no one talked about them in her company. She was funny, and Cinder was sure every guy in school would swoon over her if she wasn’t already taken by Jacin Clay. 

Iko’s voice brought her back to reality. “Can I come with you to see him?” she asked with pleading eyes. 

Cinder laughed. “No,” she giggled, “You’ll just make it super awkward.” 

“That’s true,” Iko sighed, “I shouldn’t let my jealousy ruin your chance at love.” This brought them both into a fit of laughter. 

They were both still laughing when Iko abruptly stopped. “He’s coming over here!” Iko hissed in her ear. Her thoughts went to mush. Why would he be coming over here? She had already told him she would meet him at the football field at lunch. 

She looked back at him, and as quickly as he had walked over, he was gone. 

***

Cinder’s thoughts were a wreck throughout eighth period. Thank the stars Kai wasn’t in that class with her because if he was, she might have had to skip. That’s how confused she was. 

Why had Kai been walking over to her table at lunch? Then he had walked away so quickly. What was going on in his mind, that Cinder couldn’t understand? 

When the bell finally rang, Cinder hurried to her locker. She couldn’t be held up today. She was supposed to meet Kai in five minutes, and if she was late, she would have to wait until his football practice was over to talk to him. She couldn’t wait that long. Adri would kill her if she got home that late. 

Scurrying to her locker, she was filled with dread. Normally, she was as nice as she could be to Scarlet Benoit, who had a locker next to hers, but that was going to be hard today. She was making out with Wolf Kesley, covering her locker. 

This had only happened once before. When it had, she had missed the bus, and Scarlet had given her a ride home. That couldn’t happen today. 

She couldn’t help it, she let out a very audible groan. This at least was enough to tear Scarlet away from the kiss for a second. 

“Could you guys please move?” Cinder asked in a hurry, “I kind of have somewhere to be.” 

After them both considering it for longer than they should have, Wolf muttered, “Fine.” and Cinder was finally able to get to her locker. 

She packed up her things in a rapid hurry and hurried to the football field. When she got there, she heard arguing from afar. 

“Can we please wait two more minutes?” a pleading voice asked, “I’m waiting for someone.” 

“Listen, Kai, you’re supposed to be completely ready for practice by three. That means you’ve already talked to all your girlfriends before practice.” 

“Please,” the voice, Kai, pleaded again.

The other man, who Cinder assumed must be the coach, sighed. “Fine. Everybody gets five minutes.”

Pretending that she hadn’t been listening, Cinder rushed onto the sideline. Immediately, Kai wandered over to her. He looked different than Cinder had seen him before, almost nervous, but she figured that she was imagining it. 

“So,” she panted, “What’s wrong with your phone?” 

His facial expression changed immediately following the question. “Um, Cinder,” Kai fiddled with his hands, “There’s nothing wrong with my phone. I asked you to meet me here because I have something to ask you.” 

Her heart rate sped up, and she started to feel faint. Kai had to ask her something? Was it about his phone? It could have been, considering he had mentioned her phone business in his note.

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say. 

“Do you think maybe,” he bit his lip, “You would go on a date with me?” Cinder’s thoughts catapulted. She was going to say something but forgot how to speak. It was like she had forgotten the English language. 

In the end, all she could think about were her insecurities, and all she could remember how to say was, “Are you sure?” When Kai’s face changed, she backed up, “I mean I’m not pretty, and I’m not a cheerleader. And half my limbs are metal, that doesn’t exactly make me the most desirable person.”

Cinder figured that he must have forgotten how to speak to because of responding, he just chewed on his lip. Finally, he whispered, “I’m sure.” 

“Okay then,” Cinder whispered, “I’ll go on a date with you.” 

They stared at each other for a minute longer before the man who was their coach, cleared his throat. “Kai, um your five minutes are up.” Kai nodded at her one more time before running off onto the field. When Cinder looked at her watch, she cursed. She took off sprinting, but the whole time she was smiling wider than she’d ever smiled before.


End file.
